Durins Day
by Mimic5301
Summary: Dwalin x Reader drabble. I own nothing but my OC. Warning: SMUTTY SMUT SMUT


You were enjoying the celebration for Durins Day, quite honestly. The food and the dancing were not that different from any of the human celebrations you had been to, so you actually felt at home here in the mountain. Being one of the few humans in attendance, you were actually honored. How it came to be that you were now living in the dwarven kingdom, even in the royal wing with the rest of the members of the company, was a bit of a long story. Many of the visiting dwarves were quite curious to hear the tale, but were too proud to actually ask. You had found yourself transported to middle earth somehow, and more specifically, you were dumped in the middle of the company campsite right before they ran into the trolls. Over the course of the journey you became something like the company mascot, as you weren't a fighter and they took it as their duty to protect you. You had helped out where you could, and became fast friends with the dwarves, one particular dwarf more than the others. Dwalin had seemed to take a shine to you after the troll incident, and he made it his mission to try to teach you how to protect yourself better.

As the trek across the county side progressed, you and Dwalin seemed to always be assigned night watch together. During those long nights you and he often shared stories and grew closer. One night, when he complained about a stubborn ache in his right shoulder, you offered him a quick massage in order to alleviate his pain. He grudgingly accepted, and removed his cloak. You were still quite intimidated by his impressive bulk, and it took all your strength to knead the hard muscles into submission. It was all very innocent, but between the feel of your hands on his flesh and the intimacy of sitting between your legs, pressed against your body, something changed in Dwalin that night. After you were relieved of guard duty, Dwalin moved his bedroll beside yours and settled down for the remaining hours of darkness. You were secretly pleased because his presence made you feel much safer. That morning you awoke to the feeling of great warmth and found that during the night Dwalin had curled around your smaller frame and was holding you against his intimidating bulk. Things didn't progress further than that until after Erebor was won back. After the battle of the five armies, Thorin invited you to stay, saying that he couldn't bear to be around Dwalin if you were to choose to leave.

One evening, you were asked by Balin to find Dwalin, who was currently on duty, and advise him that Thorin needed his council. You wandered the great halls, avoiding the stares of the newly arriving dwarves from the iron hills and Ered Luin, and you made your way to the guard house, where you were told that Dwalin was currently at the front gate overseeing the arriving dwarves. When you finally found him, Dwalin was barking orders to his underlings, striking fear in the hearts of the younger guards. When he turned to find you approaching his eyes softened. You were escorting him back inside the halls when suddenly he stopped and turned to face you. "I'm nah good with words o sentiment, lass. If I'm too forward, I hope ye can forgive me," was all he said before he kissed you softly. The soft kiss quickly turned into one with more passion before you pulled away to catch your breath. "Well, thank Mahal you finally grew a set and got that out of the way," Kili called out loudly. That was when you noticed you were standing on one of the great thorough fares and the entire kingdom seemed to come to a stand-still to watch your exchange.

After that day, it was generally acknowledged that you and Dwalin were courting. He always managed to avoid giving you an actual courting braid, which irked you a tiny bit. He was quite an amorous lover, and he often sought you out during the day. You were pretty sure that there were very few areas of Erebor left that he hadn't dragged you off to for a bit of sport. He was careful and made sure that you would not accidentally become pregnant, which often made clean up a bit of a hassle, but it was definitely worth it. Your relationship was a tricky one because you were a human and he was a dwarf, and there were many of the dwarves who frowned upon your relationship, but you didn't pay any heed to any of the gossip, as your relationship had the backing of the King. You still kept your separate quarters, and Dwalin often sought you out at night after his duties were complete, crawling into your bed with you. Those were the mornings that you would wake up to your lover sleepily enticing you to make love before the day started. Those were your favorite mornings.

When it was announced that Erebor would be throwing a large celebration for Durins Day, you were immediately swept up in the planning. You had a special dress made, with an off the shoulder neckline. Dwalin had grumbled about how he disapproved of you showing so much skin, but you were equally as stubborn as any dwarf, and refused to change. After your little spat, you both went down to the celebrations, separately. Dwalin was assigned to the throne dais for the evening, as personal guard to King Thorin. You took it upon yourself to try to mingle. You found King Bard and his family, and even danced a few rounds with Fili, Kili and Bofur. You were really having a great time, despite your spat with Dwalin. You were standing near the table with the wine casks refilling your goblet when you felt someone grab your upper arm and turn you to face them. You saw the face of a rough looking dwarf that you didn't recognize, covered in dark hair. It happened so fast, you didn't have a moment to even notice any details. The dwarf didn't even get the chance to say a word to you before a large fist covered in tattoos slammed into his face, sending him sprawling to the floor.

Before you had the chance to do something stupid, like try to break up a fight between two dwarves, because let's be honest, you'd probably end up in the infirmary by accident, Kili and Fili slid up next to you and placed themselves protectively between you and the bloody brawl that was now occurring in front of everyone. The dwarves were all cheering on their chosen champion, but the fight was short lived. Dwalin stood over the prone body of the unknown dwarf, unaffected by the resounding cheers of the crowd, and spat on the floor beside the bloodied dwarf. He then turned his steely gaze to you, causing you to feel a little flutter in your belly. "Dwalin! What the Hell was tha-?!" you began to say, but he reached his hand between the two princes and began dragging you through the crowd, cutting you off. As you approached the doorway, you tried to pull out of his grip, "Dwalin," you hissed, completely embarrassed. Your attempt to free yourself was laughable. Dwalin was basically a mountain of muscle, and your struggles didn't even register with him. He never stopped, never looked back at you as he pulled you through the mostly empty halls in his wake. You were dragged along, into the royal quarters, subjected to his silent seething, wondering if you were going to be thrown from the mountain for some treasonous crime you didn't know you committed.

Dwalin finally turned down a dimly lit corridor and stopped to shoulder open a door, the door to his quarters. He swept you inside and slammed the door shut with his foot. He then grabbed both of your arms and pushed you up against the door with a barely controlled force, making you wince a bit as the cool wood pressed into your bare shoulders that were exposed due to the cut of your dress. "Dwa-", was all you got out before his mouth crashed onto yours, kissing you savagely. Your shock quickly turned to lust and you began to kiss him back, your body responding to his ferocity. When he felt you yield to him he growled appreciatively. You wrapped your legs around his waist and, after he released your arms in order to grip your ass, your hands fell to his broad shoulders, gripping the rough fabric of his tunic. He spun you away from the door and you both landed heavily on the floor, on one of the many animal skin rugs strewn about the room. The lighting was low as the only source was from a dying fire in the fireplace nearby. It was enough lighting to allow him to begin to feverishly loosen the laces on your bodice as he continued to aggressively kiss and grope you. His greedy mouth moved from ravaging your mouth to nipping and sucking at your throat. You were sure he was leaving marks on your pale flesh, marking you as his.

He paused briefly in order to sit up and yank his tunic over his head, exposing his torso to your hungry eyes. You let your eyes travel over him, the rippling muscles, the many scars and tattoos, all either highlighted or shadowed by the dim firelight. His large calloused hands ran down your sides, and with a little help from you, he tugged the material over your head, leaving you exposed for his viewing pleasure. You had forgone underwear that evening because you hadn't had a chance to retrieve them from the laundry in time, and now you were thankful that you had been lazy, as you were sure Dwalin would have destroyed them in the process of removing them. His rough hands burned as they travelled along your skin, his hooded gaze raking over your flesh. Before you could speak he stopped your thoughts with another scorching kiss. His large body was completely covering yours, nestled between your thighs. You felt the hand that was not supporting his weight slide down between your bodies, to the juncture of your thighs, testing your readiness. He groaned as he felt just how ready you were for him, moving his hand to loosen the ties on his leggings. Once he freed himself from his leggings, you had barely time to take a breath before he placed his member at your opening and pushed himself inside with a desperate snap of his hips. His strength and intensity practically knocking the air from your lungs as his assault intensified. His mouth was devouring the flesh on your neck, breasts and throat while his free hand tangled in your hair, gripping it roughly. You couldn't think straight and couldn't feel anything but Dwalin. He was encompassing you and overtaking you with his prowess and absolute need for you. Soon, the pleasure building in you was becoming too much to hold on to.

Feeling your impending climax approaching, Dwalin pulled back and used his enormous strength to flip you over onto your belly, before burying himself inside you once more. He placed his elbows on the floor beside you and looped his hands beneath your arms, curling them around to grip your shoulders. His thrusts became more frantic and you could feel the muscles of his abdomen flexing and releasing along your back with every thrust. His greedy mouth continued to assault the flesh of your shoulder and neck as he began to piston his hips forcefully, eliciting cries of passion from you that you never thought you'd make. With a slight nip to the side of your neck, your orgasm crashed over you in waves of ecstasy. A few more forceful thrusts from Dwalin and he was soon following you, roaring his release deep inside you. You lay beneath him, panting and boneless, unable to even move enough to brush a strand of hair from your eyes. Dwalin kissed the shell of your ear, causing you to shiver, as he nuzzled into your hair. He remained on top of you, keeping just enough of his weight on his elbows so as not to crush you. The amount of heat he was throwing off was stifling. "Ugh! You're going to have to get off me. I can't breathe, you big oaf", you growled softly. Dwalin took your request as a bit of a challenge and ground his hips down, his semi-hard member still inside you, causing you to whimper. He kissed your shoulder softly before flopping to the side, stretched out on his back.

His right arm was out to the side while his left was possessively kneading your ass, in an absentminded manner. His eyes were closed, but his lips had a slight curl to them, as if a smile threatened to peak out from his bushy beard. You leaned up onto your elbows in order to observe him. He must've felt you staring because he cracked open his left eye to peer out at you. Tipping your head to the side you asked, "Do you care to explain what that was all about?" With a growl he rolled onto his side to face you. Leaning on his left elbow, he used his right hand to grasp your hip and pulled you up against him. "He should na touched ye. Yer my lass!" he snarled. You rolled your eyes at this explanation, earning you a playful smack on your ass. "Seriously? That is why you punched a complete stranger in the face? Multiple times, I might add." "Yer MY lass! No other male is teh touch ye but ME!" he growled out. "That's ridiculous! I danced with Fili, Kili and Bofur. You didn't feel the need to punch them!"Dwalin leveled a stoney glare at you with a look that said, he was trying not to throttle some sense into you. "Besides, he only touched my arm! For all we know he may have been about to ask me directions to the restroom, or complement me on my beautiful dress," you said in exasperation. "We'll never know now because it's a little hard to talk when some Neanderthal has punched all of your teeth out," you snapped at him in frustration. He snaked his right hand up your side, and grasped a fistful of your hair. "I dinna care wha he wanted," Dwalin told you in a soft, menacing tone between soft kisses to your jaw and neck. "He knows better than teh lay his hands on ye!" You gave him a saucy smile and said, "Without a braid, I'm a free woman," taunting him a bit. His face darkened and his eyes turned to cold, blue steel. "Yer my woman, braid or no! Tha mewling warg pup excrement knows it too! He was hopin' to charm his way in teh yer skirts too, in order to usurp me. I'll have none o' those iron hills rejects pawin' my woman!" He practically shouted, rolling you onto your back, settling between your thighs once again.

With a groan of contentment, he pushed himself into you again. His ministrations were much more gentle and calculated this time around. He thrust in long, controlled strokes, while caressing you just about everywhere with his rough hands. "I'm gonna make it so tha there's no doubt tha yer my woman," he whispered in your ear before kissing you hungrily and increasing his pace, not giving you a chance to respond. This round of love making was much more controlled, but every bit as exciting and satisfying as the first round. Before you knew it, you were climaxing, and Dwalin soon followed, grunting and sighing contentedly. You both lay there on the pelts, in front of the dying fire, his fingers caressing your skin, lovingly tracing patterns on your naked flesh. You looked at the sated warrior and let out soft sigh before asking, "Did you mean it?" He peeked at you from under his bushy eyebrows and and made a questioning noise. "Are you finally going to give me a braid, you commitmentphobe?" you asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nah, I'm shite at braidin'. My fingers were no made fer such delicate work," he replied smugly. "Then, what?" You were curious as to if this hulking, gruff warrior was hinting at what you thought he was hinting at. He leaned over and kissed your lips softly before saying, "Imma give ya my babe, woman. I want ye to be my wife, mother to my babes, and keeper of my heart and home," he growled softly, his lips caressing your jaw. "D-did you just ask me to marry you?" you asked, surprised that after all these months of avoiding it, he finally took that step. "Did I?" he replied teasingly. You punched him in the chest, causing him to laugh and mumble something about you probably hurting your hand punching him, as he kissed the knuckles of the offending hand.

You woke early the next morning to a soft knock at the door. Dwalin didn't even bother to cover himself as he left the bed to answer the door; he just opened the door stark naked, not caring if whoever it was saw everything he had. You heard Balins voice in the entry way asking, "So, have ye asked her yet? I must say this is a shoddy plan." Dwalin just crossed his massive arms across his bare chest and grunted. Balin chuckled and said, "Well, don't be surprised if she plays a nasty trick on ye, for revenge. Still don't understand why ye won't just give 'er a braid." When Dwalin still stood there glaring at his older brother, Balin continued, "In any case, I brought some refreshments for the lass, knowing how bull headed ye can be when ye are set on a course of action. I figured ye probably not gonna leave yer quarters for a spell." He handed Dwalin a large tray overflowing with food and a jug of ale. Dwalin used his foot to slam the door in his brothers' face before he placed the platter and jug down on a small table near-by. When he turned back toward you, you saw the determined look in his eyes. When he began striding back to the bed and you gave a small squeak, trying to scramble out from under the covers, but he was too fast. He tackled you to the bed and began tickling you until he wrestled you back into submission. He hovered over you, wiping the tears of laughter from your eyes. He stroked the side of your face gently, smiling softly, before growling, "Lass, I've got a mission teh complete. We're nah leavin' this bed 'til I've put my babe in ye." You smiled up at him, amused by his confidence and determination. "You know, for someone who strikes fear into the hearts of some of his own people, you sure seem to be pretty jovial around me," you teased, kissing the tip of his nose. "Ah,lass, ye should know by now that yer sweet ass would bring a smile to any dwarf, man or even a poncy elf. Now stop talkin'. I've work teh do."


End file.
